


Шоколад

by S_DALI_R



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Синдзи решается на 14 февраля подарить Каору шоколад.





	Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)

На четырнадцатое февраля всегда творилось что-то невообразимое. Девчонки словно с ума сходили, пытаясь за те полдня, что находились в школе, оббежать всех парней и раздарить свой шоколад. Наверное, проводись приуроченная к празднику олимпиада, в ней точно были бы номинации «За самое большое количество подаренного шоколада», «За самую быструю раздачу шоколада» и всё в таком духе. Девушки дарили шоколад всем, кто им нравился.

К сожалению, Синдзи тоже хотел подарить свой шоколад тому, кто ему нравился. Уже третий урок Синдзи примерялся к маленькой тёмно-красной коробочке с фиолетовой лентой и присматривался к Каору Нагисе. Каору ни на шаг не отпускали девчонки, с каждой переменой их становилось всё больше и больше. Едва он выходил из класса, как они его окружали, словно давно поджидали у выхода. На парте Каору была целая горка шоколадных подарков, рюкзак — тоже полный. Наверняка от сладостей ломился и шкафчик для обуви.

Синдзи посмотрел на коробочку в ладони и вздохнул. Ему совершенно не светит не то что подарить, а даже приблизиться к школьному айдолу. Каору был очень красивым, хорошо учился, показывал хорошие результаты в спорте и в музыке. Они вместе ходили на музыкальные занятия, именно там Синдзи его и заметил. Он играл искренне, эмоционально, и, слушая его, Синдзи словно попадал в другой мир, а Каору, уверенно взяв за руку, вёл по нему. И улыбался. Каору всегда улыбался снисходительно, неважно, будь перед ним учитель, девушка или парень. Иногда Синдзи ловил себя на мысли, что Каору не знает о других эмоциях, кроме как о застывшей на лице улыбке.

— Пож-жалуйста, Нагиса-кун, возьми, это тебе! — выпалила очередная жертва улыбки Каору и, поклонившись, всучила ему довольно увесистую коробку шоколада. Девочка покраснела от волнения и, когда Каору от неожиданности обхватил коробку руками, тут же быстро протараторила благодарности и убежала.

Окружавшие Каору девчонки захихикали. Синдзи в который раз вздохнул.

Может, это в самом деле глупая идея — дарить шоколад парню? Ну, правда, что может быть глупее? Он бы ещё написал любовное письмо и подложил ему в парту. Синдзи ненавидел себя за минутный порыв, за то, что поддался эмоциям и в итоге замечтался, а когда опомнился — шоколад уже лежал в сумке.

Нужно было решаться. Всё равно Каору вряд ли его знает, ведь они только в музыкальном классе и пересекаются. Ну, как пересекаются, Каору-то все выделяют и ставят в пример, учитель постоянно улыбается, гордится и называет своим лучшим учеником, а Синдзи...

— Нагиса-кун, — он наконец-то вышел из укрытия. Собственный голос был хриплым и едва слышным, но Каору услышал и посмотрел на Синдзи. — Можно тебя на минутку?

— Что-то срочное? От учителя? — Каору улыбнулся девушкам, извинился и направился к нему. Подаренный шоколад он оставил на подоконнике.

Синдзи едва мотнул головой.

Они уходили от места встречи. Причём вёл Каору, а Синдзи семенил следом, едва не запутываясь в дрожащих от волнения ногах. Внутри разрасталась паника, сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме. В отражении стекла Синдзи заметил своё покрасневшее лицо и в который раз пожалел о принятом решении.

Остановились они неожиданно. Каору замер, развернулся у входа в мужской туалет как раз в тот момент, когда не ожидавший такой подлянки Синдзи врезался в него и едва устоял.

— Прости, — извинился Каору и улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что спас от них и проводил сюда. Я уже начал уставать и не знал, как сказать, что мне кое-куда надо.

— Н-не за что, — Синдзи отошёл на шаг, чтобы не сделать ничего провокационного. Он не доверял себе и своим порывам.

Они зашли в совершенно пустой туалет. Это мироздание так благоволит признанию Синдзи или не хочет, чтобы у его провала были свидетели?

— Так что ты хотел?

— Что я х-хотел... — Синдзи сжался, не зная, с чего начать. Слов было очень много, но составить их в нормальное признание так, чтобы они не показались навязчивыми или смешными, не получалось. — Ну, Нагиса-кун, думаю, это не такая уж и тайна...

К концу фразы голос совсем сел.

— Прости, что ты сказал? — Каору смотрел прямо на него, что нервировало ещё больше. Красные глаза пригвоздили к полу и разделывали с искусностью биолога, словно Синдзи бабочка, которую нужно правильно приколоть к раме, но при этом раскрыть крылья максимально широко.

Вот кем он был — бабочкой в раме. Трофей. Отец всегда говорил, что он только и годится, чтобы зависеть от других людей, безвольно подчиняться и не делать смелых шагов навстречу страхам. Наверное, именно из-за этих брошенных вскользь фраз Синдзи и купил шоколад. В конце концов, он может доказать, что признание для него не такой уж и сильный страх!

Он не тряпка. Он сможет. Сможет признаться.

— Я хотел подарить тебе этот шоколад! — Синдзи взял руку Каору и слишком грубо и напористо вложил в неё коробочку с шоколадом. — Ты так здорово играешь! Я всегда на тебя смотрю! И решил тебе... тебя... Прости за доставленные неудобства! — выпалил на одном дыхании Синдзи.

К концу его запал истлел. Он смотрел на удивлённого Каору, не ожидавшего такого сумбурного признания. Господи, что он только что сказал? Зачем? Теперь Каору точно поднимет его на смех. Каору, наверное, даже не знает, кто такой Синдзи, а он, дурак, что-то себе напредставлял.

Когда брови сошлись на переносице, а Каору перевёл взгляд на Синдзи и шагнул к нему, тот испугался.

— Прости! Забудь об этом!

И выбежал вон из туалета, по пути едва не столкнувшись с учителем физкультуры.

— Эй, полегче, парень! Бегать нельзя! — крикнул он вдогонку.

Но Синдзи уже не слышал. Он нёсся как можно быстрее в свой класс. Стыдно было настолько, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Но он же признался! Верно?

Наверное...

«Ты даже нормально признаться не можешь. Или всучить шоколад и сказать «прости» это для тебя признание?» — внутренний голос говорил исключительно саркастично, да ещё и интонациями отца. Синдзи с ним соглашался, но легче не становилось.

Весь следующий урок Синдзи провёл как на иголках. Звонок на перемену был то ли спасением, то ли гонгом к началу военных действий. Девчонки как по команде полезли в рюкзаки и пошли на поиски тех парней, которых ещё не поздравили.

— Вот я не понимаю, — рядом подсел Тодзи. — Чего они все носятся за теми, у кого и так полные штаны шоколадок?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Синдзи. На душе всё ещё было погано от неумелого признания.

— Так рвутся раздать каждому по шоколадке, словно они письма никогда не пишут. Так если им не отвечают на письма, то почему сейчас должны отвечать? — продолжал рассуждения Тодзи.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Синдзи. От слов Тодзи слабая надежда, которая ещё теплилась на дне души, скончалась в муках и криках. Каору его даже не знает.

— У тебя сколько?

— Ноль.

Дело было даже не в количестве шоколада. Синдзи его не так чтобы любил, скорее наоборот. Просто шоколад означал внимание, верно? Что у кого-то вызываешь чувства, и этот день — шанс о них сказать.

— И у меня ноль. Никому мы не нужны, дружище.

Они синхронно вздохнули.

— Йес! Я его получил! — в класс ворвался один из одноклассников, трясший коробочкой с шоколадом так, словно в ней лежал выигрышный билет на миллион. Хотя именно сегодня так оно и было.

Одноклассник заметил Синдзи и крикнул через весь класс:

— Эй, Икари, там о тебе Нагиса спрашивал!

Синдзи побледнел.

— Чего это он? — спросил Тодзи и посмотрел на него.

— Не знаю, — Синдзи успел подняться, когда Каору вошёл в класс и начал искать его глазами.

На секунду их взгляды пересеклись. Секунда, вторая, и вот уже Синдзи срывается с места и бежит сломя голову вон из класса.

На крыше он перевёл дыхание и успокоился. Неужели его приходили ругать? Или попросить пройти за угол школы? Будут избивать? Смеяться? Издеваться?

Синдзи зажмурился. Он этим признанием сделал только хуже в первую очередь самому себе.

Оставшиеся три перемены после уроков Синдзи провел тоже на крыше, сбегая со звонком. Он уже не ждал появления Каору в классе, а сразу же мчался в спасительное укрытие, что было ещё противнее. Ему не сбежать. Не сегодня, так завтра, не завтра, так через неделю его поймают, и тогда угроз не избежать. Всё же он очень, очень, очень глупо поступил.

В конце занятий, когда учитель всех отпустил после классного часа, Синдзи остался убирать класс. Он благодарил всех известных богов за то, что была его очередь дежурить — это вселяло надежду, что Каору давно ушёл. Не будет же он ждать несколько часов только затем, чтобы поговорить? Нет, вряд ли. Каору слишком занятой человек, и те же девушки, что вечно его окружали, наверняка утащили его развлекаться.

У шкафчиков Синдзи на всякий случай огляделся. Было тихо. Поставив сумку, он открыл дверцу и не сразу поверил в увиденное. На пустой полке стояла небольшая синяя коробочка с красной лентой.

— Не может быть.

Он не верил собственным глазам. Кто-то так неумело пошутить решил? Поставили пустую коробку, чтобы поиздеваться?

Синдзи взял коробку, но та оказалась неожиданно тяжёлой. С любопытством Синдзи заглянул под крышку и почувствовал приятный запах шоколада. Девять небольших шоколадных конфет разной формы. Одна даже зелёного цвета в форме цветка сакуры.

Помотав головой, Синдзи поискал записку, но в коробке её не оказалась. Нашлась она в шкафчике. Дрожащей рукой Синдзи взял её, раскрыл и прочитал написанное от руки каллиграфическим почерком «Я хочу с тобой встречаться». Ни подписи, ни намёка на личность дарителя.

— И кто это уделил тебе внимание, м? — раздалось почти у самого уха.

Синдзи вздрогнул и шарахнулся сторону.

— Нагиса-кун, — прошептал Синдзи, испуганно рассматривая серьёзное лицо Каору.

— Да, это я.

— Ч-ч-что ты... тут...

— Тебя жду, — Каору улыбнулся, и Синдзи захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Улыбка обещала наказание, о котором Синдзи успеет пожалеть. — Ты от меня сегодня полдня бегал. Это утомительно.

— П-п-прости, — Синдзи сжался, прячась за ни в чем не повинным шоколадом.

В голове крутились возможные планы побега. И всё было бы ничего, если бы неспособность Синдзи к лёгкой атлетике. Ладно, у него с любым спортом были проблемы, даже с шахматами. А Каору прекрасен во всём, и шансов нет.

— Так от кого шоколад? — поинтересовался Каору, откладывая свою кару. — Вкусный?

— Не знаю, — выдохнул Синдзи, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Колени подогнулись, и Синдзи съехал спиной вниз.

Каору медлил. Он наклонился, взял коробочку из ослабевших пальцев и открыл её. Улыбнулся, взял конфету в виде сердечка, присел рядом с Синдзи и ткнул конфетой ему в губы.

— Ешь.

Синдзи даже не смог покачать головой. Он не очень любил шоколад, ему больше нравился запах, но не говорить же это Каору. Да и как сказать, когда его команда звучит приказом, которого нельзя ослушаться? Поэтому Синдзи послушно раскрыл губы, и конфету втолкнули в рот. О том, что губ коснулись мягкие подушечки пальцев Каору, Синдзи старался не думать. Если обдумает, если заострит на этом внимание, то его опять унесёт. И станет только хуже. О том, каким был Каору на людях, знали все, но вот какой он без лишних глаз — неизвестно. Может, его характер меняется на противоположный, и его натура маньяка и садиста выходит на первый план? И теперь Синдзи будет мучить этот взгляд глубоких красных глаз, эта едва заметная улыбка на приподнявшихся уголках губ, эти холодные кончики пальцев и слова, сказанные со стальной интонацией:

— Не нравится?

Синдзи зажмурился. Он пытался съесть конфету, но та грозила вывалиться на пол вместе с обедом. Сомкнутые губы продолжали держать сладость, от которой желудок сворачивался и грозился вывернуться наизнанку, если эта «гадость» вздумает попасть в него.

— Тебе противно? — повторил Каору.

Синдзи отрицательно замотал головой. Разомкнуть губы он не мог. Проглотить тоже не получалось. Конфета таяла, рот наполнялся слюной, и нужно было срочно что-то делать.

Лучше бы Каору ударил, чем начал так изощрённо пытать.

А потом во рту словно взорвалась атомная бомба — острый вкус васаби нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Синдзи распахнул покрасневшие глаза, из которых полились слёзы. Искать платок было некогда, в итоге Синдзи отклонился от Каору, и его стошнило.

Во рту горело. Синдзи хватал ртом воздух и пытался успокоиться.

— Неужели так плохо? Совсем-совсем? — поинтересовался Каору. В его голосе на мгновение даже послышалось сочувствие.

— Вода... — Синдзи схватился за сумку и потянул собачку, но та застряла. Пальцы её нервно дергали, но молния не поддавалась.

— Держи, — перед глазами показалась начатая бутылка пол-литровой воды. Синдзи вцепился в неё и жадно припал к горлышку. Сердце лихорадочно отстукивало свой ритм о рёбра.

— С-спасибо, — прохрипел Синдзи, когда воды не осталось. Каору взял пустую бутылку, повертел её, посмотрел на Синдзи нечитаемым взглядом. — Прости, что выпил всё.

— Ничего. Нам надо тут прибраться, — с грустью сказал Каору и посмотрел туда, где Синдзи вывернуло наизнанку.

Синдзи кивнул. Двигаться он по-прежнему не мог. Острый вкус его вырубил надолго. Он сидел и смотрел, как Каору отлучился, вернулся с тряпкой и тщательно вытер пол, опять ушёл. Синдзи хотел сбежать в эту небольшую передышку, но не смог себя заставить.

К тому моменту, как Каору вернулся, Синдзи уже переобулся и смотрел на предательскую коробку. Каору подошёл ближе и спросил:

— Что будешь с ней делать?

Синдзи пожал плечами и положил в сумку, которая в этот раз открылась.

— Ты же никуда не спешишь?

— Нет.

— Тогда я провожу тебя домой.

Синдзи посмотрел на Каору. Он ослышался? Почему вдруг Каору решил его проводить? Хочет продолжить свои пытки?

— Мы так и не поговорили, — напомнил Каору, не отводя взгляда от Синдзи.

От его внимательных глаз стало не по себе и Синдзи посмотрел под ноги. Он ведь не должен прогнать того, кто дал ему воды? Конечно, лучше бы этот же самый даритель воды не пихал в рот конфету до этого, но всё же... Всё же нужно проявить немножко доброты, может быть?

Синдзи не знал, что делать, поэтому вынужденно кивнул. Если Каору не поговорит сегодня, то будет преследовать завтра. Уж лучше сегодня всё решить и забыть об этом дне, о своих ошибках как можно скорее.

Они шли уже четверть часа. И больше было похоже на то, что это Каору ведёт Синдзи к себе домой. Он шёл впереди, улыбался своим мыслям и часто бросал на Синдзи непонятные взгляды. Синдзи же еле переставлял ноги. Идти домой совершенно не хотелось. Ещё, как назло, родителей там нет. Что будет, если Каору нападёт на него в гостиной? Ничего, ничего не будет — Синдзи замотал головой не желая представлять плохие вещи. Он остановился на перекрестке и сильнее ухватился за лямку сумки. Каору сделал три шага и развернулся.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нам с-сюда, — голос предательски дрогнул. Синдзи указал на поворот.

— О, но там же дома богатеньких... Ого! — Каору улыбнулся и вернулся к Синдзи. — Не знал, что ты сынок богатых родителей.

— Никто об этом не знает, — выдохнул Синдзи. — Я живу с Мисато-сан, но она затеяла ремонт, и я вторую неделю живу дома.

— Вот как, — восхищённо сказал Каору, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Здорово, наверное.

Синдзи промолчал. Он не мог сказать, действительно ли хорошо иметь богатых родителей. Он бы променял все богатства семьи на то, чтобы мама с отцом вовремя возвращались с работы. Синдзи готов был даже на два дня в неделю, только бы видеть их чаще, но они были довольно известными учёными, и если не работали, то ездили на различные конференции и исследования. Отец, посоветовавшись с мамой, решил поселить его с Мисато, чтобы маленькому Синдзи было не так скучно и одиноко. Они жили вместе вот уже пять лет, а отец давал деньги на содержание.

— А какой твой дом?

— Большой.

И пустой. И холодный. И страшный, особенно по ночам в непогоду.

— А прислуга есть?

— Да.

Но с ней Синдзи редко встречался — она предпочитала быть незаметной, и Синдзи чувствовал себя одиноко в окружении живых призраков.

— А чем занимаешься на выходных?

— Читаю.

И делает это в городской библиотеке — там всегда кто-то есть.

— А компьютерные игры у тебя есть?

— Да.

Но играть в них одному скучно, а друзей он заводить не умел. И теперь приставка пылилась в шкафу.

— Круто! — протянул Каору.

Синдзи кивнул.

— А у тебя есть мысли по поводу того, кто тебе подарил шоколад?

— Нет, — Синдзи не хотел об этом думать, потому что шоколад прочно ассоциировался с Каору, который при помощи него издевался.

— Совсем никаких догадок? — Каору заглянул ему в лицо.

— Мне кажется, что это чья-то шутка, — Синдзи отвернулся.

— Не думаю. Шоколад ручной работы, это же видно.

— Тогда меня пытались отравить.

— Почему? — Лицо Каору вытянулось, и он слишком громко воскликнул: — Не может быть! Ты не любишь шоколад?!

— Ну да.

— А почему никто об этом не знает?!

— Тише, пожалуйста.

Каору замолк, виновато огляделся и извинился. Чуть тише добавил:

— Прости, я не знал.

— Мало кто знает, — Синдзи пожал плечом. Дело прожитое. — Просто создатель шоколада не учёл, что васаби не стоит использовать в качестве начинки...

— Убью!

Синдзи остановился и уставился на Каору. Он был очень зол: его ладони сжались в кулаки, губы превратились в тонкую линию, а глаза засверкали скорейшим обещанием незавидного возмездия.

— П-п-прости, — Синдзи отшатнулся и поднял руки. — Я... я в следующий раз съем шоколад, только не сердись.

— Я не на тебя зол, — Каору прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Чёрт. Кадзи, ублюдок, всё подстроил.

— Эм, прости, Нагиса-кун, ты о чём?

— Неважно, — Каору встряхнулся и посмотрел на Синдзи, возвращая лицу дружелюбие. — Идём дальше?

Синдзи кивнул. В гневе Каору был страшен. По спине даже мурашки побежали, и Синдзи поверил в это единственное «Убью». Вот это была настоящая злость. И получалось, что до этого Каору на Синдзи не особо-то злился. Открытие неожиданно успокоило. Даже дышать стало легче и свободнее, словно с плеч сняли груз.

— Не стоит. Мы уже пришли. — Синдзи оглянулся на огромный двухэтажный дом с зелёными стенами и красной черепичной крышей. — Зайдёшь?

Синдзи едва не прикусил себе язык. Он же не собирался приглашать Каору! Так почему сейчас позвал его, словно они хорошие друзья? Да что с ним такое? Неужели возомнил, что Каору примет приглашение, а не отделается какой-нибудь отговоркой?

— С радостью, если ты приглашаешь! — обрадовался Каору. Он рассматривал дом, и его лицо светилось. Неужели ему так мало надо для счастья? Всего-то приглашение в богатый большой дом, и Каору уже такой весёлый, непривычно открытый? Синдзи никогда не видел у него таких искренних эмоций, обычно он был намного сдержаннее.

— Что-то не так? — Каору шёл рядом по широкой асфальтированной дороге. Он заметил взгляд Синдзи, и пришлось рассказать о своих наблюдениях. — А, ты заметил.

— Нет-нет, я ничего не видел. Забудь.

— Нет! — Каору резко остановился и схватил Синдзи за руку. — Я не хочу забывать. Что ты заладил повторять «прости», «забудь» после каждой фразы? Знаешь, как это обидно?

— Что обидно? — не понял Синдзи.

— Обидно получить от тебя шоколад, которого совсем не ожидал, понадеяться на то, что твои чувства взаимны, и получить вместо признания «прости, забудь»? Это нечестно, Синдзи. Ты жестокий.

Синдзи сглотнул. Каору знал его имя. Более того, кажется, Синдзи с самого начала что-то не так понял. Голова кругом. Неужели он может на что-то надеяться с Каору? Или это такая хорошая игра?

— Идём пить чай, — голос дрогнул, но Синдзи уверенно зашагал вперёд. Он чувствовал, как Каору поджал губы, но рук не разорвал, поспешив следом. Это было приятно — идти, взявшись за руки. Всего лишь несколько шагов до двери, но и этого хватит на годы воспоминаний. Синдзи никогда не забудет ладони Каору с холодными кончиками пальцев.

— Мы ещё не договорили.

Синдзи вздрогнул, но не обернулся.

 

Комната Синдзи была огромной, меньше в доме нет. Сколько бы мебели в ней ни было, Синдзи всё равно иногда слышал эхо собственного голоса. Возможно, с Каору вдвоём станет немного уютнее.

Расставив чашки, Синдзи пригласил Каору сесть рядом за невысокий столик на пол. Каору вёл себя смирно и тихо. Только рассматривал дом как какой-то музейный экспонат. Ну да, родители любили картины и скульптуру, но покупали не всё подряд, а определённую тематику — ангелы и всё с ними связанное. Несколько картин подарили друзья, и теперь они висели в гостиной и коридоре, выбиваясь из общего стиля.

— Тут здорово. Спасибо, что пригласил, — Каору взял в руки чашку и сделал глоток. — И чай вкусный.

Синдзи не мог пить чай в присутствии Каору. Всё, что получалось — смотреть на Каору в домашней обстановке. Даже в привычных и родных стенах он воспринимался божеством, и Синдзи ничего не мог поделать с собственным восприятием. Он точно помешанный, вряд ли стоит надеяться, что Каору вообще ответит ему взаимностью, если Синдзи признается по всем правилам.

Тяжёлый вздох вырвался из лёгких.

— Возвращаясь к разговору, — напомнил Каору, доедая бутерброд и выпивая чай.

— Д-да?

— У меня пара вопросов к тебе. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты ответил на них честно.

Каору отодвинул поднос, поставил локти на столик и положил на скреплённые ладони подбородок. При этом так внимательно смотрел на Синдзи, что стало жарко.

— Хорошо, — Синдзи расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Чтобы чем-то занять руки, он взял чашку с остывающим чаем, сделал несколько глотков. Пить совершенно не хотелось. Всё было для гостя, и только для него.

— Почему ты мне подарил сегодня шоколад?

От неожиданности и прямолинейности Синдзи выронил чашку. Он и сам весь день задавал себе этот вопрос. Он стал риторическим — ответ на него так и не был найден и не требовался. Бормоча что-то под нос, Синдзи вытирал полотенцем разлитый чай, боясь поднять взгляд.

Ответить правду? Но вдруг он засмеётся? Тогда его гнева точно не избежать. Где это видано, чтобы парень признавался в своих чувствах другому парню? Да ещё и на четырнадцатое февраля?

— Ошибся, прости, — промямлил Синдзи.

— Ну да, конечно, — продолжил Каору, ни на секунду не поверив. — Ошибся настолько, что отозвал меня в уединенное место.

Крыть было нечем.

Может, и правда лучше признаться, а там будь, что будет? Хуже точно не станет.

Он посмотрел на Каору и, чувствуя, как смелость испаряется с катастрофической скоростью, выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Нагиса-кун, ты мне очень нравишься, прости, что обременяю своими чувствами и беспокою тебя, забудь обо всём, что я сказал, и давай останемся друзьями...

Под конец тирады Синдзи уже стоял на ногах, готовый вот-вот сбежать, вот только ему не дали. Каору отреагировал раньше и схватил за предплечье, разворачивая к себе.

— Я согласен, — сказал он.

— Согласен на что? — не понял Синдзи. — Остаться друзьями?

— То есть нет, — Каору зажмурился на секунду, а потом вновь посмотрел на Синдзи. — Я согласен с тобой встречаться.

Услышанное вряд ли было правдой, поэтому Синдзи не поверил и нервно усмехнулся. Ну правда, кто такой Каору и где находится Синдзи? Да они словно принц и нищий.

— Ну и шутки у тебя, — прошептал глухо Синдзи. — Как с шоколадом, да?

Каору отрицательно покачал головой. Синдзи даже забыл, что хотел вырваться и сбежать. Он тонул в красных глазах, которые гипнотизировали, как Каа бандерлогов.

— Так что ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

— Вопрос? — Синдзи непонимающе захлопал глазами. Он прокрутил в голове весь их диалог, но Каору, кажется, не задавал вопрос. Или он что-то пропустил?

— Шоколад в шкафчике, — пояснил Каору и мягко улыбнулся. — Это от меня.

От такой информации эмоции зашкалили. Синдзи казалось, что он растерял все навыки общения и вообще забыл родной язык.

То есть этот шоколад, который он нашёл в своём шкафчике, положил Каору? А потом же его пытался ему скормить? Теперь понятно, почему он так интересовался вкусом и понравилось ли. И даже понятна его реакция на то, когда Синдзи рассказал о васаби. И его «убью» действительно было направлено не на Синдзи.

Он нервно засмеялся.

— Прости, — Синдзи усмехнулся и почувствовал, как по щекам катятся слёзы.

Слёзы облегчения. Он хотел их вытереть, но Каору опередил. Он приблизился, обнял ладонями лицо Синдзи и большими пальцами стёр мокрые дорожки.

Кажется, температура тела превысила норму в несколько раз. Синдзи покраснел.

— Не опускай глаза, — попросил совсем тихо Каору, выдыхая в губы. И Синдзи послушался.

— Почему я? — так же тихо спросил Синдзи.

Впервые Синдзи наблюдал, как Каору не знал, что ответить.

— Я думал, что ты меня даже не знаешь, — продолжил тихо Синдзи. — Я ведь незаметный.

— Очень даже заметный! — перебил Каору. — Мне нравится, как ты играешь на рояле. У тебя не всегда получается, но ты весь отдаёшься мелодии и именно это мне в тебе нравится. Ещё нравится, как ты сидишь за столом и читаешь книги, аккуратно переворачивая страницы и разглаживая уголки, которые предыдущий читатель использовал вместо закладки. Или как ты улыбаешься сообщениям в телефоне.

Синдзи слушал и краснел сильнее. Неужели Каору тоже за ним наблюдал? А Синдзи ведь ни разу не заподозрил, что за ним следят. И, что удивительно, Каору замечал такие мелочи, на которые Синдзи не обращал внимания.

— Ты ведь такой, — добавил Каору, — и я не знал, как к тебе подойти. Ты ведь мной совсем не интересовался. Даже в музыкальном классе всегда сидел, уткнувшись в ноты.

Знал бы Каору, чего стоило это Синдзи. Он ведь старался слишком не пялиться, только смотрел в ноты и представлял, как играет Каору.

— Поэтому я решил приготовить шоколад и положил утром в шкафчик, пока никого не было, — Каору вздохнул. — А когда ты мне признался, я был так счастлив, что сперва не мог поверить. Но ты сбежал, а я не успел ответить.

— Прости. Мне было очень страшно, — просипел Синдзи.

— И когда я пытался с тобой поговорить — ты убегал.

— Прости, — повторил Синдзи.

Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Синдзи терялся в эмоциях и не знал, что сделать — то ли громко закричать от счастья, то ли обнять и зацеловать Каору.

— Мне не терпелось узнать ответ, поэтому я тебя накормил шоколадом... Господи, — Каору накрыл губы ладонью, — я тебя чуть не убил. Я правда не знал, что ты не любишь шоколад. Ещё и Кадзи, гад, когда я готовил, добавил васаби...

— Всё в порядке, — попытался успокоить его Синдзи.

Кажется, они поменялись ролями. И теперь нужно было успокаивать Каору.

— Я правда не знал. Тогда бы я придумал что-нибудь другое, — продолжал Каору.

— У нас впереди белый день.

Каору прервал поток слов и посмотрел на Синдзи.

— Ты прав, белый день. Я согласен.

— И я, — Синдзи сам не знал, что его подтолкнуло к действию. Он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и ткнулся в губы Каору. Тот мгновенно отреагировал и обнял Синдзи, углубляя поцелуй. Это было волшебно. Это был Каору. И больше ничего не нужно было для счастья.

— Так ты согласен? — спросил Каору, когда поцелуй закончился.

— Да, я хочу с тобой встречаться.

— И я.


End file.
